


Violating Geneva Conventions

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Burning, Drowning, Fire, Insane Wilbur Soot, Past Torture, Torture, Unsympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Alexis | Quackity, Water Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There lies a secret deep within a prison. When Quackity enters to perform his daily routine, he discovers that secret.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	Violating Geneva Conventions

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please heed the tags. There's some messed up shit in here. Stay safe out there!

Quackity stood at the base of Pandora’s vault. The 9 am sun cast long shadows on his face as the massive prison loomed over him. Today marked a week of his daily visit. Dream seemed close to breaking. Maybe today. Hopefully today. With a deep breath, he walked into the portal room. 

“Come in,” Sam’s voice chimes from the communicator. Quackity walked into the portal and waited to be sent to the nether room. He’d been through the same procedure six times before, he knew the drill by now. “Alright, come through,” the voice chimed again. Quackity went back through the portal and reemerged in the main prison. “Put your things in the locker room.”

Quackity let out a lighthearted scoff, “Yeah, yeah. I know the drill. I’ve been here everyday for the last week.” He waved Sam off as he approached the chest and deposited his things. Tossing the key in his ender chest, he rejoined Sam in the foyer.

Sam stood stoically, seemingly unamused by Quackity’s flippant behavior. “Quackity, please. This is a serious matter.”

“You’re right, Sam. Beating the shit out of Dream until he tells us his secrets is the most serious thing on the earth right now.” He cracked a smile. “Lighten up a little! Today’s gonna be different, I can feel it.”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. “Alright. Fine. Are you ready?”

“Always.”

The pair walked through the prison in relative silence, Quackity dying in multiple ways as Sam functioned various keycards, buttons, and levers. At the end of the journey, Sam handed Quackity his tools once again. Warden’s Will and Warden’s Hammer glint in the light of the lava, blood stains still partially visible from yesterday’s torture session. 

As Quackity stepped on the platform, Sam began to lower the lava. Quackity stared intently at Dream’s nametag across the way. The lava lowers to eye level and Quackity could have sworn he saw something drop in the back left corner. He squinted to get a better look and when it didn’t reappear, he elected to chalk it up to his bad eye.

The lava reaches the bottom and Quackity begins moving forward on the platform.

When Quackity arrived at the cell, Dream was crouching by the lectern. He seemed to be cradling a broken arm close to his chest. Oh yeah, Quackity forgot he did that. Aside from the very clearly snapped radius and ulna, Dream was littered in cuts, nicks, and slashes. His skin was black and blue from the bruising, dried blood caked his hair and clothes. His shirt was torn and tattered but at least Quackity had the decency to not go near the pelvic area. A couple of teeth were missing as well as a few fingernails and a few strips of skin. 

“Get up,” Quackity commanded.

Dream looked up at Quackity with puffy eyes, So the green bastard had been crying then? Quackity smiled. Good. He deserved to. 

Dream tried to hold in a wince as he shuffled to his feet. He didn’t look Quackity in the eyes, he stared at his feet as he held his right arm to his chest.

Quackity rolled his eyes. Whatever. He didn't need to see him to give him the truth.

"Now Dream, I'm going to give you another chance to tell me how to revive people before we go through this whole song and dance again. How does that sound, hm? You see, today I brought some new toys with me." He held up a lit torch in demonstration.

Dream met Quackity's eyes for the first time since the latter entered the cell. "No," was all he said.

Quackity frowned, "Come on, Dream. You don't want this, I know you don't want this. So why don't you just tell me and I can be in my way."

"No," Dream repeated, standing his ground.

Quackity sighed. "Alright Dream, have it your way." He tapped the torch in consideration for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "What do you say we dry those tears of yours?"

Dream steeled himself for the inevitable pain. He knew by now that no amount of screaming and begging would get Quackity to stop. "Go on."

Quackity laughed darkly. As  _ if  _ he needed permission. He'd show that smug bastard who was in charge here.

Quackity shoved Dream against the wall next to the lectern, pinning him there with one hand as he clutched the torch with the other.

Despite his position, Quackity could see no fear in Dream's eyes. What else could this asshole have over him? He has nothing and no one. What else could get  _ possibly _ have?

Behind him, Quackity heard the sound of water shifting but he didn't care. He wanted this motherfucker to burn. And burn he did.

Quackity shoved the torch into Dream's cheek. Dream let out a bloodcurdling scream as flames licked his skin. His hair singed and the smell of charcoal and sulfur filled the obsidian room. 

Dream subconsciously clawed at the arm pinning him in place. Despite all his confidence and power, he was still human and humans still feel pain.

Quackity reached for his axe and jammed the blunt end into Dream's broken arm. "Now come on Dream, if you want it to stop, you know what you have to do."

Dream mustered up a smile. "Do your worst.

Quackity smiled back, "I will." He reapplied the pressure of the burning torch as Dream struggled against his torturer.

Tears of pain began streaming down Dream's face as Quackity's grin grew wider. 

Dream's skin was charred and blistered by the time Quackity decided he'd done a significant amount of damage.

"Now you have a real reason to wear that mask of yours," Quackity remarked condescendingly. He took a step back to study his handiwork. Dream was slumped against the wall, breath ragged. The left half of Dream's face was blackened and covered in pussing blisters. "Your face is looking pretty ugly there, man."

"Can't be any uglier than yours," Dream coughed out.

Quackity laughed beside himself. The statement reminded him of his old friend. All the times spent goofing off together. But that friend is gone. Replaced by the monster in front of him.

Quackity's smile turned into a grimace. As another soft splash came from behind, Quackity is struck with an idea. He glanced to his left at the filled cauldron. "Let's get those burns cleaned up."

He dragged Dream over to the cauldron by the collar of his shirt. He faced Dream towards the water and secured his hands behind his back with one hand. With the other he gripped the back of Dream's head. "This isn't gonna be fun, Dream," he said as he plunged Dream's head into the water.

Dream was still for a few moments until his lungs realized what they were missing. The longer he couldn't breathe, the more desperately he tried to escape. He thrashed in the vessel, trying to get Quackity to let him up for air but in his already weakened state, he couldn't get the leverage he needed to be released.

Quackity watched as his captive struggled for several seconds before pulling him up.

Dream gasped for air as he resurfaced. He choked out red-tinged water as he tried to reinflate his lungs. 

Quackity turned Dream's head to face his own. "Ready to talk now, Dream?"

Dream forced a pained smile to his face.

"Wrong answer, Dream." Quackity resubmerged Dream into the water, this time holding him under for longer. 

Dream did just as much struggling the second time around, if not more. He was desperate to be released, of all the torture this was by far the worst. The stabbing, the cuts, the beating, the dismemberment, the  _ skinning _ , nothing measured up to the fear Dream felt being forced so close to drowning. He whipped against his captor's hold, trying desperately to be released, to breathe, to end the pain, to be left alone, to put an end to all this, to-

Quackity pulled him out.

Dream took a deep gasp. "Wilbur!"

The water splashed behind Quackity one last time as a man clad in a brown jacket, dark pants, fingerless gloves, and a stained white shirt emerged from the water hole in the corner.

Quackity let go of Dream. "Wha- Wilbur?" He spun around and came face to face with his old friend who ended up betraying them all in the end.

"Hello, Quackity," Wilbur smiled widely.

"Wilbur-! Why- How are you here?"

Dream laughed darkly. "Same as you! Because I can bring people back to life!"

So this was it, Dream's final trump card, the last ace up his sleeves.

Quackity was taken aback. "H-hey man... Welcome back…!"

Wilbur's smile turned dark. "It's good to be back, Alex Quackity."

"Yeah…" Quackity looked to his right, to the lava wall that separated him and the warden. "Hey Sam?" he called out. "We've got a problem."

"Come now, Quackity," Wilbur interrupted, "we needn't involve Sam in all this. You, me, and Dream are going to have a nice little chat."

Despite his pain, Dream managed a smile as terrifying as Wilbur's.

Quackity looked between the two and swallowed hard. "Alright… Were going to have a 'chat'. And what are we going to 'chat' about?"

"We're going to talk about how every day for the past week, you've come in here and  _ tortured _ me for information that I ended up giving away willingly!" Dream raved.

A look of confusion crossed Quackity's face. "What do you mean you gave it willingly? You never told me." And then a look of realization. "You told Wilbur."

Something flashed through Wilbur's eyes. "Dream told me."

Quackity's fear turned into fury. "You brought Wilbur back and told him how to bring other people back. Why?"

Dream stepped towards Quackity and leaned in close. "Because Wilbur's going to help me escape," he whispered with a grin.

"That's it, I've heard enough. Sam! Sam get in here! Sa-"

"Wilbur!" Dream shouted.

"Sorry, Big Q."

Quackity didn't manage to get the 'm' out before his neck was snapped by his former friend.


End file.
